Magnetic tapes adapted for use in a belt-driven cartridge normally have a back coat layer on the surface of a support opposite a magnetic layer for recording data.
However, when these magnetic tapes are running in a belt-driven cartridge, the back coat layer is subject to harsh abrasion under pressure by the belt.
In order to eliminate such a difficulty, various approaches have been proposed. In one of these approaches, large grain diameter carbon is employed. In another approach, an inorganic powder with a high Mohs hardness of 7 or more is blended in the system as an abrasive grain. However, the use of large grain diameter carbon cannot provide a sufficient effect in view of running durability since the back coat layer is liable to be injured during running for a long time of period. The use of an inorganic powder with a high Mohs hardness causes difficulties, i.e., the abrasion of the guide pin. Thus, the existing magnetic recording media do not provide acceptable running durability of the back coat layer.